


Wings

by Purplegarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplegarbage/pseuds/Purplegarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wants to get away from a bad home situation. He thinks college is a good way to go, and he's actually pretty damn excited. Everything should be set up for success and a great career ahead of him along with his good friend Armin. But when a sudden flash of white wings and a pair of steel eyes pass him by, things begin to go south. (I am bad at summaries, just give this fic a try?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First day of university, and he had already hit his hand with a hammer. 

Eren laid on the floor in agony as he cradled his arm to his chest. A discarded hammer and bent nail sat on the desk above him, along with a hysterical Armin trying to console his injured friend. He could feel his thumb began to swell within the palm of his right hand, the coursing pain beginning to numb as his body accustomed itself. Eren sighed gratefully that he had hit his right hand instead of his left or writing would be a bitch. He gazed up at Armin with watery eyes and sat up, forcing a smile. The blonde boy slumped against the wall behind the desk and sighed. 

“I told you I could have hung up the frame for you” Armin remarked looking over to the bed, seeing the framed picture of both of them along with their friend Mikasa at the beach. He and Mikasa had gotten horrible sunburns the day after the picture was taken, while Eren was left with a healthy sun kissed tan that enhanced his olive skin- he was also left with buying ointment for his companions for a week or so later. Armin smiled at the memory and looked back at a now determined Eren, who was set on hanging the damn photograph. 

“I’m not going to make you do that after you practically built the desk you’re sitting on” Eren retorted. The brunette picked up the hammer along with an unbent nail and lined them up in the spot on the wall where the nail was originally supposed to go. Cautiously he tapped the head of the nail until it went through the wall, and smiled triumphantly at Armin. Armin rolled his eyes, standing up and handing him the frame to hang. 

“I didn’t build the desk, you did that on your own...I just happened to had cleared your mind while reading the directions to you.” He smiled as Eren placed the picture on the wall. Eren let out a small huff of air and looked back at Armin, who had now moved to his own bed opposite to Eren’s. 

“Well then explain the bookshelf, the beds, and the nightstand” Eren said crossing his arms. 

“Once again, I cleared your mind by reading you the directions” Armin stated. He stared up at Eren and yawned. They both looked at the clock rested on the nightstand and let out annoyed groans at the blinking red numbers. 

“You’re kidding. It can’t possibly be 6:25” Eren grumbled, stretching and flinging his body onto his own twin sized bed. They did nothing all day besides create a perfectly cozy room. It was lucky of them not to bring too much furniture because the room wasn’t all that big. There wasn’t kitchen or microwave in the room, since all students were required to eat in the dining hall although there were a few cabinets a few feet off the ground that they could stock full of random crap such as chips- or Armin’s personal favorite, Pop Tarts. They had two small closets near the door, which they both managed to stick small dressers in to keep more of their belongings and have some privacy. The only other space they had was for one desk, which they agreed to share, and a dresser between the two twin sized beds. Had it not been for Armin’s idea of small book shelves above each bed and above the desk, they wouldn’t have space for the many textbooks the school demanded. Neither of them complained about the small living space though, they were grateful they even got into the same school together let alone be each others roommate. 

Armin rolled out of his bed and into a sitting position, staring over at Eren. “Wanna get dinner then?” he suggested rubbing his eyes. The brunette turned over to face his younger friend and nodded. They simultaneously got up and slipped on comfortable shoes and headed out the door. 

The hall was clean and well lit with many other students trying to move in and get comfortable before the next morning, when classes officially started. The two teenagers walked down the halls in comfortable silence, listening to the goodbyes of other families kissing and bidding farewell to their sons. 

“Good god, can’t they all just get done with what they need and just leave?” A voice whispered behind them. It was a tad older than Armin and Eren but still quite young.

“Jean!” Another voice hissed. Both boys turned around and inspected the two strangers behind them. The one on the left had mahogany hair parted neatly down the center that fell over the top of his forehead, his cheeks were covered in freckles, and his face was rounded evenly and in a way that gave him childlike innocence. While the other man on his right was almost the exact opposite. He was a shorter guy, but just barely an inch. His hair was dyed in two different areas, both blonde and black and his skin was completely clear, not a freckle or blemish in sight. The entire shape of his face was very long and narrow, giving him an almost intimidating and douchey look. 

“What? im tired of sentimental freshman, they’ll see their families again not like their going off to war” The narrow faced one stated in a-matter-of-fact kind of way. Armin pursed his lips and looked forward again, trying to ignore the two boys behind them. Eren continued to gawk at them, catching the one named Marco’s attention. 

“He isn’t always this mean, he’s actually pretty nice just not when new students come in” He smiled. The one named Jean glanced over at Marco then at Eren where his eyes lingered for a second before he squinted. Feeling awkward Eren looked forward again and continued out the door.   
“Well that was weird” Armin chuckled. Eren nodded with wide eyes and continued to walk in comfortable silence out the door and towards the dining hall.

****  
The hall was huge, almost like the the Hogwarts Dining Hall from Harry Potter. Only about half the tables were occupied and the rest were completely empty and partially clean. The entire room smelled of pine cones and Autumn leaves, leaving Eren feeling at home and covered in goosebumps. It was a giant improvement from his last school. Where the halls smelled of rotting mildew and dirt, the tables were clean but for some reason always sticky, and the water tasted like the water of a pool, full of chlorine that made your eyes sting just to smell it. 

The pair sat down at a smaller more isolated table away from the rest of the students out of intimidation. They were in their 1st year of college but they didn't look like it, Armin looked young enough that he could pass as a high school freshman and Eren looked old enough that he could pass as a college sophomore. It was a good mix. They stared into the mix of people while chewing on their food. There was a buzz full of nothing but sound from all the people talking, and some shouts from a distant table of last years cheering that they were almost done with college. They stopped staring and looked back down at the food and ate. Eren chewed softly and slowly taking down every bite and enjoying the first and only non-stressful night for a long time. He blocked everyone out of his head and began to think about how he even ended up at such a pristine college, or how he even got dumped with law studies. 

Eren wasn’t brought back to reality until he realized the entire lunch room had fallen silent. He looked up and glanced at the door where stood a man with piercing grey eyes and black clothing. Whispers had fallen upon everyone as they gazed upon the human. The man walked with his head held high through the hall, while pulling out a pack of cigarettes and walking out the back door. He passed by Eren and Armin’s table in the process, side glancing at them and smirking ever so slightly that it barely made a difference on his stone cold face. He walked as if he carried mountains on his shoulders and like if he was a skyscraper and everyone else were ants compared to his size. 

Eren inhaled the fading scent of cologne and stared at the man’s back. A flash of white wings on his black leather jacket was the last thing he saw of the stranger until the door closed behind him.

“Who was that?” Armin whispered. 

“I have no idea” Eren said, his eyes still directed towards the door. 

*****   
That night, the dorm was silent. Eren was staring at the blinking red letters for the 5th time that night. 

3:35AM. 

He sighed and rolled over onto his back, the sound of Armin’s steady breaths filled the room while Eren thought. He pictured the scene in pieces again. The smirk, the color of the stranger's’ eyes, the wings, the silence of the room, his cologne. For some reason it enchanted Eren. Controlled him. He couldn’t shake the thought of the man, and that bothered him. There shouldn’t be a reason why he was thinking about him, yet Eren couldn’t help it.

He rolled on his side and tried to make his mind go blank. The only sounds audible to the brunnette were Armin’s breaths and his own heartbeat ringing in his ears. He counted them both, and tried to get to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa come's over and Eren zones out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took way too long to finally publish, the keyboard on my laptop will barely type anything and i have to keep switching between onscreen keyboard and the normal one. So this chapter may be a bit trash and maybe rushed? I lost patience with my laptop at one point and just noped... I'll try to make up for the crap chapter in the next one where i will actually maybe make it longer? You guys tell me, should chapters be longer or not? ANYWAYS here's the actual thing you care about!!

“Eren...pst...Eren”

Eren groaned and flipped to his stomach on his bed. He knew someone was calling him but he refused to get up, sleep deprivation was clear in his actions. 

“Oh my god Eren wake the fuck up, I have donuts and coffee” The voice sighed. It was a woman's voice. Soft and sweet if it wasn't for the profanity she just spat and the brunnette. Eren recognized the voice in an instant and shot up, throwing the covers to the end of the bed. 

“Mikasa!” He smiled, looking at the onyx haired girl. The same red scarf hung around her neck, along with a black circle skirt and some tights and fitted her waist and legs nicely. The sweater she wore clung to her body as if not wanting to let her go. Her pale skin had a rosy glow from the cold outside, and the cups she held in the cup sleeves were clearly piping hot from the steam coming out of the tops. 

“Hey, so are you going to get up or no?” She asked. Eren sat up, and held out his hand for his own cup of coffee, which he brought to his bare chest to warm him as Mikasa sat on Armin's neatly made bed. 

“Where’s Armin?” Mikasa asked. Eren took a swig of the hot mix and coughed, his throat burning at the feeling. 

“He had some classes around 9” Eren sighed. Mikasa’s eyes widened with confusion and worry.

“Who the hell takes classes that early in the morning?” She asked. The brunette shrugged and took another much smaller swig of the drink. Armin had always been a morning person, he liked getting up early in the morning and actually enjoyed being productive. While Eren liked sleeping in and getting things done through the day, versus all at once. 

“Armin likes getting up early, I don't get how he does it” Eren replied, he stared at the girl in front of him and just remembered how they came into contact with each other. It was a day at school in Elementary school and Eren was 6. 

Flash back: “Alright class, say hello to your new classmate!” The cheery teacher exclaimed pointing to the petite girl next to her. She was skinny to say the least, he form pale and dress too big for her small frame of a body. Her hair clung loosely around her chest and she stared at the floor. 

“Would you like to introduce yourself?” 

The small girl ignored the teacher and sat in the closest seat she could find. Her entire body trembled as people whispered on about her to their own established friends. 

“She’s a freak. What is the matter with her? Does she not eat?” were a few of the nicer comments Eren heard. Through the class, the younger Eren kept glancing up at the girl who pretty much spent the entire class looking at her hands. She was so fragile looking and just so small compared to the other students, it wasn’t hard for her to stick out like a sore thumb. 

At lunch, she was more weird. She followed the teachers like a puppy until she was told to sit down and eat like the rest of the students. When the teachers weren’t looking she would get up and walk outside and out to the back of the school. It really shouldn’t have mattered to Eren, but what did matter to him was the fact that small group of kids followed close behind her with sticks.

Eren quickly got up and stealthily followed behind the group and hid behind a wall. He could hear mutters but no real sentences, until he heard the sound of skin smashing skin. It wasn’t really hard to decipher that someone had gotten punched, and that’s when Eren came out of the shadows. 

On the floor was the strange limp girl with tears sliding down her cheeks. Three other children hitting her on the stomach with sticks and rocks. The sight disgusted Eren, repulsed him and infuriated him.  
“Hey! Get away from her!” The young child screamed. He ran up to the boys and began to hit them as well. For a child his size he was quite strong. Adrenaline and anger pumped through his veins and all he could do was think about the sight of the young girl on the floor. 

It wasn’t until he was pried off the other student that he stopped throwing punches. 

***  
“How dare you start a fight?!” His father screamed at him. Eren cowered in his seat and stared at his shoes, while the principal watched. They were covered in mud and rocks and his hands were scratched completely and bloody. The principal started with agony and pity at Eren until she cleared her throat. 

“Mr. Jaeger if I could cut in, Eren did save a girl from those students” The woman cut in. Her voice was soothing and calm, like if she dealt with outraged parents on the daily. Which she did. 

“What?” 

“Well, our newest student Mikasa was being bullied by those kids and Eren did follow close behind them. Poor girl has had so much happen to her it just isn’t fair” She sighed. 

“Then why didn’t you do anything?” Eren shouted. His father glared at him, causing the young boy to tremble. The woman opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Slowly the doorknob turned and in walked the small girl, now known as Mikasa. 

“Honey, now this isn’t a good time we’re-” The principal began. Mikasa shot her a look that didn’t even look physically possible on such an innocent face, making the woman jump back slightly. 

“I could hear you shouting at Eren from outside the door” He stated in a monotone voice. Up until now Eren had never heard her speak. The melody of her voice sounded like music, it rang out through the room in such a way that it didn’t even seem like it belonged to the small fragile girl. Eren’s father stammered a second and cleared his throat. For the first time in years, Eren saw his own dad go speechless. 

“I’d prefer you not yell at him...He saved me” She said, peeking over to the small brunette boy who was in awe. This was around the point where the principal began to speak. 

“Eren why don’t you and Mikasa go outside the door and wait while your father and I clear things out”  
The children nodded and walked out. Once outside the door they glanced at each other and stared for a few seconds before interlocking hands and walking down the hall as to silently agree to a friendship. End Flashback 

“Eren!” Mikasa shouted, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Eren snapped out of his daze and blinked slowly at the ebony haired girl. His eyes wandered the room and back onto her worried gaze with a glare.  
“You promised donuts” 

“You won't get up” She retorted, reaching behind her back and throwing a small brown bag at Eren. He caught it by a fraction of an inch, and reached in immediately to gobble down the first donut he got a hold of. He glanced over at Mikasa and offered her a bite, which she refused. She was quieter than usual, slowly zoning in and out of focus. 

“You ok?” Eren asked with mouthfuls of food and coffee. Mikasa shrugged and looked up at him. 

“I don’t know, some guy invited me to a party at his house and I don't really feel like going, at least not alone” 

“Who’s the guy?” 

“I don’t really know him that well, just some random guy probably trying to get in my pants” She shrugged. Eren’s hand self consciously clutched the cup harder, making the girl frown at him. 

“Don’t worry I’m not going alone. This is why I came, I wanted to see if you would go.” Eren shrugged and stared at her, chewing on the jelly filled donut and burning his hand slightly on the coffee cup.  
***

In the end Eren did decide to reluctantly join Mikasa, under the condition that Armin went as well and that she wouldn’t go home with anyone, which she instantly agreed. It was much harder to convince Armin than it was Eren, but in the end they all went, completely ready to be wasted and unable to understand shit the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!   
> Sorry for the really long hiatus but my laptop would not type anything at all so I gave up after a while. This chapter is a bit on the short side, but I really just wanted to publish something.
> 
> I will try to start publishing regularly but school is back now and I need to focus on that as well, so I don't know how often this fic will be published but I promise that I will finish it! Enough of me talking, here is the chapter. :)

Chapter 3

Eren was annoyed. To say the least. His drink was watered down and shitty, he was covered in sweat from being passed around the dancefloor like a bong, and he could’ve sworn that someone puked in the plant he was standing next to. Actually...he was pissed. Sighing, he wandered around looking for a trashcan to throw away the piss beer he had in his hand and to find Mikasa and Armin. 

The bass of the music was felt through his core as he walked towards the kitchen where he found the two guys he had met the day before practically sucking each other's faces off. Eren awkwardly walked by and threw his beer bottle in the trash, making a cling that pulled the two guys apart. 

"Ayy guy from the hall!" Yelled the one who he remember being Jean. Eren didn't know what it was about it, but he didn't really favor the guy. He seemed rude and just plain arrogant with a mix of cockyness that made Eren want to run in the other direction. And now that he was drunk he just seemed more so.

Eren forced a smile and waved slightly, glancing at the other guy who looked like he was about to burst from being so embarrassed. His face was more than crimson, it was like if every shade of red had been mixed and painted onto his face like a canvas.

"You guys seem busy so I'll...leave" Eren stuttered, shuffling out of the room and back into the main room of the party. To his displeasement he had walked in right as the party had hit it's peak. Bodies were colliding and cups with different mixes of bullshit were being spilled as the music got louder and louder. It amazed Eren how loud this party was, or how they hadn't gotten a noise complaint.

"For fucks sake, can't this party be over?!" Eren wailed, leaning against the wall. 

"Eren!" 

The voice was barely audible from the music but he managed to catch the high pitch scream. Looking over at his blonde friend, Eren smiled, thanking god that he finally had someone to side with him about how this entire party sucked. 

Armin had barely made it over to him before Mikasa showed up close behind. Her flannel tied around her waist, exposing the black tank top she wore under it. Out of the three of them she was the only one who looked good, Armin's hair was a complete mess and Eren had his hair plastered to his forehead from the excess sweat.

"Can we leave?" Was the first thing that came out of the brunette's mouth as the pair came to a stop in front of him. 

"What? No! This is fun, we came to see if you wanted to dance!" Armin yelled, Mikasa nodded smiling gleefully. It was shocking that they were having a good time, but Eren had had more than enough.

"Um..no I'm good. But if it’s the same to you guys I think i'm going to head back to the dorm soon” Eren stated. He scratched at the back of his head and felt the beads of sweat down his back. It didn’t occur to him until now that he was actually exhausted. The move and this party had taken a lot out of the poor kid and he was more than ready to strip down and sleep all the way until his class started. 

“Really?” The pair asked in disbelief. Eren nodded awkwardly, he really wanted to stick this out for them but at this point he just wanted to be anywhere else. 

“Well..ok but text me once you get home.” Mikasa deadpanned, Armin nodded in agreement taking Mikasa by the arm and dragging her back to the floor. 

Signing, Eren shoved his way through the grinding bodies and out the door into the cool air. The breeze felt nice against his forehead where his hair stuck and his back. The dorm wasn’t far from the party but it was still a walk that Eren was a little less than eager to go through. Regardlessly, he let his legs move and guide him.


End file.
